MiddleNaming
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: Can you use someone's middle-name when you don't know what it is? As it turns out - yes you can. One-shot. Complete.


_**Middle-Naming**_

**Okay. I was planning a story I have an idea for but won't be writing any time soon – and in this story, I came up with a scene where Starfire does the middle-name thing to Rob. Then I remembered, unless I was going to elaborate into the 'Richard John Grayson' thing, no-one knew his middle name. And an idea came to me for this particular drabble.**

**If you've read my story 'Unmasked' thanks, but forget about it for now. Or place this story before that, time-wise. **

**Disclaimer – don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

><p>"Robin, <em>please<em> come out."

"I'm fine, Star." Robin barely glanced up from the training room before kicking out again.

"Dude, you've been training for _seven hours straight_." Beast Boy protested. "_Seven hours!_ That's longer than kids spend in school. Have you eaten **at all** today?"

"I had breakfast." Robin answered the changeling calmly, punching at his imaginary opponents. He jumped up and gave a double donkey-kick out at whoever he could see in his mind's eye.

"Have you drunk any water since then?" Raven asked. "You can't keep this up without some hydration."

"_Yes_. I've drunk plenty of water." Robin said, a bit of exasperation entering his tone. He kicked out fiercely, and then back-flipped with one hand, landing easily. He got back into a fighting position and kicked out.

"Man, seriously. It's two pm. You've been in here since seven." Cyborg protested. "Just take a breath. An hour, two hours – eat some food, watch some T.V… just chill for a bit." He tried to coax his friend.

"I'm fine."

Kick, hit, jump up and round-house mid-air.

Robin landed easily on the ground and glanced at his watching team-mates in annoyance. "Really, I'm fine. It's not that bad. I've trained for longer."

"Which is meant to reassure us how?" Raven asked dryly.

Robin didn't answer her. "Look, guys, thanks for looking out for me and all – I really do appreciate it –, but really, I'm okay."

He jumped up and did a flip mid-air, kicking out. If his foot had connected with a real enemy, it would have knocked them to the ground while he stood on them, keeping them steady. As it was, he skidded as he hit the ground, one hand on the floor to keep him steady. He calmly stood up, tensing again.

"Robin…" Starfire said. "_Please_ come out."

"_No_, Star. Really, I'm _fine_."

"Robin – dude, what's your middle name? And your last name – and your _first _name?" Beast Boy asked. "I can't 'middle name' you without them."

Robin ignored him, concentrating on the pattern he was doing.

Kick, hit, duck under an imagined blow, jump and round-house mid air, somersault, block, knife-hand, back-flip…

"Robin, we are worried about you…" Starfire said.

Robin ignored her.

"Robin? Robin!" Starfire snapped, becoming annoyed. "_Robin!_"

"Seriously, I'm okay!" Robin snapped back, jumping up high. He kicked out fiercely.

His throat was actually beginning to hurt a little and his punches felt sloppier than usual. But he had to keep practising… he had to build up his endurance.

"Robin…" Cyborg stopped. "You're right," He looked at Beast Boy. "We need to know his middle name for times like this. And his other names…"

"Do we have to _drag_ you out?" Raven asked, frowning. "Because we will if we have to…"

"Seriously. It's okay. Don't worry about it." Robin said, not pausing in his routine. "I'll stop when I need to…"

"And how good a fight could you put up if the alarm went off right now?" Cyborg snapped.

Robin jumped up and did a perfect flip, giving a fierce punch and a double-kick mid air. "Pretty good." He answered as he landed.

Cyborg had to admit he was right. Didn't mean he was going to let his friend work himself into the ground.

"Rob, come on…"

"Robin…" Starfire said, her voice gaining a warning tone. "Robin… Robin _Teen Wonder_ you will stop training and relax _**now!**_"

Robin missed a punch and he looked at Starfire in amazement. "Wait… what was that?"

"Robin Teen Wonder, come out of the training room!" Starfire ordered.

"Robin… Teen… Wonder?" Robin blinked.

"Yes. Robin Teen Wonder. _Out_. Now."

The other Titans stared at her, surprised and a little impressed.

"Uh, you do know that 'Teen Wonder' isn't my middle name? Or my last name…" Robin trailed off.

"I do not care. Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg said that the 'middle-naming' should be used in these situations. If I must use the 'middle-name' to get you out of here, then I shall improvise with your middle-name." Starfire told him.

"But… Teen Wonder?" Beast Boy asked, blinking. "Really?"

"Why not? I do not know what his real 'middle-name' is, and yet using the 'middle-name' apparently works very well to make a stubborn person listen." Starfire gave a sharp glance at the Titan's leader and turned back to Beast Boy. "So I'll simply manage with this."

"I suppose it works…" Raven shrugged.

Robin blinked. "Uh…"

"You heard me. Robin _Teen Wonder_, out!" Starfire insisted.

Robin raised an eyebrow again. "Well… I suppose, since you _middle-named _me… sorta…" He rolled his eyes and left the training room.

"That actually worked?" Cyborg blinked.

"Who cares?" Beast Boy shrugged. He followed their masked leader into the room. After a second Cyborg followed him.

"Does this 'middle-naming' always work?" Starfire asked Raven curiously.

"Not always. I think he was just looking for an excuse to give in." Raven answered calmly as the two girls walked inside.

"So it doesn't _always _work?"

"No. It's some sort of warning, I think, that mothers use on their kids to let them know if they don't listen, they'll be in trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" Starfire wondered.

"Probably grounded." Raven answered.

"Though with Robin, middle-naming with us should be a warning that he will be _carried_ out shortly." Starfire smiled. "Would that be effective?"

"Probably."

"Then I hope that next time, Robin does _not_ respond to the 'Teen Wonder' middle-naming." Starfire smiled slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
